


Ножки

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Куини любит танцевать. Джейкоб любит Куини и её ножки.





	

Куини, хохоча, падает на стул и кладёт ноги Джейкобу на колени. Тяжёлый от стекляруса подол и без того короткого платья съезжает по бёдрам до самых панталон и замирает, зацепившись за шёлковое кружево, дразня едва видимым краем белья.

— Устала, — весело вздыхает она, обмахиваясь ладошкой. — Расстегни мне, пожалуйста, туфли.

Тонкие ремешки притиснули изящные ножки к выгнутой подошве, впились краями, кое-где стерев нежную кожу до крови. Джейкоб дрожащими руками расцепляет хитрые застёжки, осторожно ослабляет жестокую хватку, снимает это пыточное устройство. В его понимании таких жертв не стоит никакая красота, тем более, что без блестящих жёстких ремешков ножки Куини выглядят гораздо красивее. Он сглатывает и облизывает губы, потому что хочет поцеловать каждую царапину, каждый аккуратный пальчик, но не может позволить себе такого развратного поведения пусть и в подпольном, но полном народа баре.

Куини роется в сумочке, протягивает ему маленькую баночку.

— Вотри, пожалуйста, это должно заживить царапины, — тихо говорит она, болезненно улыбаясь. — Совсем забыла, какие эти туфли хищные.

Что-то не так, но Джейкобу некогда размышлять, зачем она носит с собой мазь, если не помнит о туфлях, почему не намажет сама, не воспользуется магией. У него в руках самые очаровательные ножки в мире, и ему только что разрешили их ласкать.

Он обмакивает палец в вязкое вещество, ласково смазывает яркие царапины, одну за другой, и те на глазах затягиваются. Джейкоб выискивает ещё — это ненадолго отвлекает его от напряжения в паху — гладя маслянистым от мази пальцем даже малейшие покраснения, но заканчиваются и они.

— Спасибо, милый, ты — чудо! — благодарит его Куини, но не торопится отбирать ножки. — Если бы я могла ещё ими шевелить… Ты умеешь делать массаж? — спрашивает она и закусывает нижнюю губу, отчего Джейкоб чуть не захлёбывается слюной. — Конечно, я разрешу, милый. Я даже настаиваю!

Джейкоб вздыхает, мысленно благодаря её и бога, и обхватывает руками маленькую ступню, греет между ладонями, гладит большими пальцами. Куини с наслаждением охает и откидывается на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза. На лице её написано самое настоящее блаженство, идеально подходящее к тому чувству, что испытывает сам Джейкоб. Ах, если бы он мог не только касаться её руками, но и целовать, щекотать усами чувствительную кожу, посасывать пальчики.

Убедившись, что никто в зале сейчас не смотрит в их сторону, он облизывает два пальца левой руки и ведёт ими от изящной лодыжки вниз до свода стопы, щекочет тонкую, всю в складочках кожу, обводит натёртые танцами мозоли и ныряет между большим и указательным пальцем и между мизинцем и безымянным. Куини капризно стонет, настойчиво трётся второй ступнёй о его запястье. Он повторяет свои действия с другой ножкой, представляя, как делал бы это языком, с должным вниманием и старанием, как покрывал бы их поцелуями от пальчиков до пояса чулок, как зарывался бы носом и языком между её мягких складочек, смачивая слюной и дразня перед тем, как взять её. Джейкоб закрывает глаза, чтобы внутренним взором в подробностях увидеть раскинувшуюся перед ним Куини, прямо в этом платье, задранном до талии, увидеть, как ходит туда-сюда под светлыми кудряшками его член. И эти очаровательные ножки — задранными ему на плечи, чтобы их можно было целовать и ласкать, пока он берёт её.

— О-ох! — стонет Куини, и Джейкоб раскрывает глаза, когда она проводит стопой по его бедру, нащупывает более чем заметный бугор под брюками и прицельно гладит его. — Я так устала, милый, — говорит она со страдальческим выражением на лице. — Проводи меня, пожалуйста, домой.


End file.
